Window Kissing
by Ragh Aku
Summary: Jumping through windows rarely leads to anything good, but Fox stumbles across a very nice side effect of doing so. Fox/Theresa.


A/N: Set right after Fox jumped through Sheridan's cottage window and brought both her and Luis safely out, much to Beth's dismay. This will mess with what really happened (Timeline? What timeline?). Anyway, this is going to deal with Fox's feelings for Theresa, and touch slightly on the bad blood between him and Sheridan (and everyone else). If you recall, Fox and Sheridan's reunion was not the most pleasant.  
  
Beta Sunfreak Rin's note: YES, Fox and Theresa! XD Fox must have Theresa's babies! . . . long story. ^_^;;  
  
Fox's POV  
  
*  
  
"Window Kissing"  
  
*  
  
When I jumped through the cottage window, I was thinking of my dear Auntie Sheridan. It was a strange feeling. I was scared. I know we haven't been the closest- in fact we were rather the farthest- but I was scared just the same.  
  
She hates me. Like everyone else. My mother only loved little Prince Ethan, and Father and Grandfather just considered me a spare. Just in case something happened to Ethan, they'd still have an heir.  
  
Well, something did happen to Ethan. He wasn't a Crane at all: he was Sam Bennett's son. But I was still just dirt to everyone else; even to my dear aunt Sheridan, the kindest member of the family.  
  
If it had been me in that cottage, I doubt anyone would have come to my rescue. Well . . . maybe Theresa.  
  
Theresa is the only person in my life who has ever cared or worried about me. Unfortunately for me, her heart belongs to a very married Ethan Winthrop.  
  
She told me I was very brave to do what I did, but then she looked at Ethan and I knew what she was thinking. And she was right: I simply couldn't measure up to the great Ethan.  
  
When I voiced my opinion she said she was over Ethan, but how can I believe that? All the times she said she was giving up on Ethan- why should this be any different?  
  
Then she kissed me. Right there in front of everyone. I didn't know what to do, other than kiss back.  
  
Naturally, Ethan was a little more than annoyed.  
  
"Fox, you leave Theresa alone!" he said angrily. Theresa broke off our kiss. "Did you hear me, Fox? Leave her alone!"  
  
Then something I hadn't expected happened.  
  
"Ethan, lay off," Theresa snapped. "Why do you care anyway? You chose Gwen! Why worry about me now? You proposed to her right in front of me! Don't you know how much that hurt? You're such a jerk! I hate it how you treat Fox! How all of you treat Fox! Besides, I kissed HIM," she added after a moment.  
  
Ethan was speechless for only a moment. "Theresa, you don't know what he's done, who he is! I do! He's a liar, and a user, and . . ."  
  
"Shut up! I can't stand this! Leave him alone!"  
  
"But Theresa-!"  
  
"Why are you making this so hard?" Theresa demanded. "I said what I said. And if you don't stop soon I think your wife will get jealous."  
  
And God, was she right. Gwen looked like she was about to blow.  
  
"Theresa, you don't understand . . ."  
  
"Leave her alone," I cut in.  
  
"Stay out of this, Fox," Ethan retorted. "It doesn't concern you."  
  
"Oh yes it does." He pushed me harshly. I took the excuse to hit him.  
  
"Stop it! Fox! Ethan! Stop!" Theresa screamed.  
  
"Ethan, why are you getting into a fight over Theresa?" Gwen yelled. "She's just a gold-digger, and she never really loved you. She's a liar and a cheater and a slut!"  
  
"Shut up!" I yelled.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to my wife like that!" He punched me. It seemed to me Ethan would use any excuse to try to kill me- so I hit back. We were pulled apart, mainly by Chad and Luis.  
  
"Fox! Are you okay?" No, not really. I just jumped through a window, pulled a heavy ceiling beam off Auntie Sheridan, and got into a fight with my half-brother all in about ten minutes time.  
  
"Fine. I'm fine." Why make her worry? It's enough that she came to me before Ethan. She'd done a lot of things tonight that I know had to be hard for her. Yelling at Ethan like that. Sticking up for me. That took all of her courage.  
  
She looked beautiful. Her face and clothes were slightly burnt and covered with dirt, and her eyes were filled with concern, but she still looked beautiful.  
  
Then, very suddenly, she gave me that look she gave Ethan every day. That look of love. It was small and quick, but it was there. 'Maybe,' I thought, ' Theresa really is going to get over Ethan.'  
  
I hoped she was, because I really wanted another kiss.  
  
*  
  
*END*  
  
*  
  
. : Kiss me, I'm Irish : . 


End file.
